Dream On
by I'd never tell
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries... In fact I hate them... But here we go. Trying to escape her difficult reality, Todd Nichols, disappears into the woods and stumbles upon some holiday trees. In which she will fall into a new reality, with pros and cons.


**_Todd_**

I could tell that they heard the sobs coming from within my room, but honestly, I didn't care. They were fighting yet again, however, it was because of me this time. Debating over whether I should be home schooled or if I should just keep going to my normal school was, apparently, a big deal. I didn't mind, though. Let me be bullied, well, at least that's what my mom believes. In fact, she thinks it's a splendid idea.

"It teaches her that she can't be a little 'female dog'_(A/N: I don't cuss because of what I like to call 'Phoebe's Restrictions. So sorry if I use different words or their true meanings.)_ every time someone doesn't like her shoes!" My mom loved to screech at my father.

"This isn't about her shoes. She cries every night now. How do you think that makes me feel?" My dad used his political side to keep calm in arguments. Yep, my dad once ran for President... of Glee Club. He still didn't win. Eh, whatever. Though, he wasn't lying about my crying.

I left my room with a straight face, however, it was still flushed from my sniffling. My parents were too caught up in their, how should I put it... spat, to even notice that I fled the house with the door wide open. Fine with me, let them get pneumonia. It's not like they cared when I left, nor did they care about me getting sick, or paying for food, cleaning the house, et cetera et cetera.

There was forest right outside of our house, so why not go exploring for once. I was slowly losing consciousness, for I was dreaming of a better place. My eyes were closed when I felt myself bump into something on my right side, before tripping over my own feet. As tired as I was, I forced open my eyelids and saw trees. Well, of course, a forest is supposed to have trees, but they weren't normal. They had... doors.

One had an egg, another, clover, turkey, tree, and so on. Yet, one caught my eye. It was of a pumpkin, and nowhere near as gaudy as the others. My curiosity had gotten the better of me. I opened the door and peered inside. All I saw was black nothingness. Until leaves and little images of jack-o-lanterns swept me up and lifted me off the ground. "Ah, what?"

The force of the wind had pulled me into the darkness, however, it got lighter as the tunnel went on. finally the blackness ended and it spat me out onto a field of pumpkins.

"Well, isn't this wonderful," I sarcastically smiled at my body, which was the same, but covered in the pumpkins' guts and seeds.

"Why indeed this is. We never get visitors," a voice that was soft and smooth, yet deep traveled from the north.

I turned my head, that was covered in the slimy orange substance as well, towards the voice. To my astonishment it came from a tall man, who adorned a black suit with thin white stripes and bat bow tie. He also had long, bony fingers that matched with his skeleton, for he had no flesh, nor skin.

"Who are you?" I questioned the strange figure.

"My name is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," the figure smiled a kind smile that made me relax... Well, to an extent. "What is yours?"

"Todd. Todd Nichols. Where.. am I?"

"You are in Halloween Town. I saw you fall from the sky. Are you hurt? Falling into a pile of pumpkins isn't as nice as falling into snow," he chuckled. "Trust me, I've done it before."

"You have?" My eyes widened by his answer.

"Yes, I have. Here," He offered his hand.

"I don't want to get your suit dirty..." I pushed myself of the floor only to see the ground in front of my face and feel aching in my ankle.

"See, you are hurt. And I don't mind, I have plenty." He pulled me up and onto his back.

"N-no! Please don't carry me! I don't want to hurt you! I'm very heavy; I can just hop," I exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? You are like a feather. Don't worry about me. You are a guest and you're hurt," Jack protested carrying her and walking towards his abode.

"B-but I-"

"Nope, plus we are already here. Though, on account of my stairs I'll still need to carry you."

I scanned his face to see if he was lying, even just a little bit, but he wasn't. Why... is he so nice to me?

"Jack! I can't do this! Halloween is only 172 days away! We need some serious plannin- Who is this?" The Mayor, which I figured out by looking at his ribbon, questioned whilst looking me over. I felt really uncomfortable with his scrutinizing and squished my face into his spine.

The skeleton laughed, "Someone's shy. Mayor, can you give me a moment please?"

"Of course!" His face switched from distressed to happy which made me a little frightened.

"I'll examine you later, but right now I have to help the Mayor, okay?" Jack soothed and laid me down on his bed.

"Alright," I blushed.

**_Jack_**

Well, that really was a bother. The Mayor really knew how to interrupt. However, it didn't take as long as I thought it was going to take. I just had to explain to him, slowly, that he knew what he was doing and so did everyone else.

I went up to my room, and knocked. Yes, it was mine, but I wanted her to feel as though she had some privacy. I heard no answer,but I heard soft weeping. It made me worried, she had hurt herself; what is she doing?

"Todd!" I yelled, slamming the door open.

She shot up and screamed in terror. Eyes dripping with water, nose runny, and face red. It was pitiful to see her like this.

"What happened..?" I asked aloud and in my head.

She gave no response, but just stayed where she was and cried more.

I sat on my bed and pulled her towards me. Todd rested her head on my lap. If I had flesh, I promise you, I would have blushed. She was not unattractive at all; dark brown hair and eyes to match, except for the golden-green ring around her pupil. It was not very big, but it was noticeable. Especially when she cries, as I could tell by looking at her now. She looked about 16. And it was hard to tell if she had curves on her stomach area, for the shirt she was wearing was bigger than it needed to be. As for her breasts, I don't want to get into detail, but to my estimate, they were about a C-cup. I, in my mind, facepalmed as my perverted side had gotten the better of me.

Her cries and sobs, were reduced to sniffling.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I questioned her.

Todd moved her head from my lap and smiled at me, "Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure, now how about we look at that ankle of yours."

"Okay," She lifted her leg and set it on mine.

"Does this hurt?" I twisted her ankle to the side.

"Ah!" She yanked her leg back.

"Sorry! ..Sorry..," I exclaimed trying to calm her. "I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it just feels sore."

"Well, it's not broken, however, it is sprained."

_**Todd**_

Jack examined me with so much care, I was almost overwhelmed. I had never been treated so kindly. It made me want to cry all over again, but I have been too much of a bother already.

"You look like you've had a long day... You should get some sleep," he smiled and got off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I stopped him and grabbed his bony wrist.

"I was going to sleep in the Living Room."

I blushed. He was offering his bed to... me? "N-no. I caused enough trouble already, please at least sleep in your own bed!"

"Alright," he looked at me while I was standing up to leave. "No. You are staying here."

"B-but wh-"

"We can share."

"What?!" I screeched.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto his bed, "We're going to share." Jack smiled and kissed my forehead then turned onto his side facing away from me, "Goodnight, Todd."

I blinked and felt flustered, but relaxed, knowing he wouldn't hurt me, "Goodnight, Jack." And for once in about, I don't know, 16 years, I fell asleep without nightmares or things to terrorize me. Which was weird, in this town of Halloween.

_A/N: So this is the first __Nightmare Before Christmas__ fanfic I have ever done, so if you have suggestions or anything of that nature, please don't hesitate to Read & Review or PM. __**Disclaimers will be at the bottom: I do not own NBC so don't get any ideas. I only own Todd and the plot of this story.**_


End file.
